Life in France
by HetalianxD.gray-man
Summary: Yuki (Shiroko) has move to France and opened a pastry shop. He met Francis and...a love square between Francis,Yuki,Arthur and the one-sided love of the part timer Ed. Pls read and review. /bad summary but pls read/
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for maybe future lemon.

Warning i do not own Hetalia, just a plan fanfic though i own this story and the character Mizukiyoru Yuki from my other go read Shiroko the new country (and of course its not real based on fantasy)

This fanfic is not beta'd so sorry for weird sentences and spelling errors here and there.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"Welcome monsieur to la la pâtisseries célestes." I said while bowing down to the customer. I'm Mizukiyoru Yuki born in Shiroko_ (refer to my fanfic about Shiroko) _and moved to France last month. My dream is to be the best pâtissier and open a pastry shop in France. And it more or less came through with a few problems here and waiter who was working here part time sat the customer down and I went back behind the counter.

**Francis's POV**

"Brr...it sure is cold out here." I said while glancing at his watch then started to fall yesterday, the floor are mostly already painted in pure white. "Where is she ?" I mumbled to myself, feeling slightly irritated, I have been dating this girl for a month and recently she was acting rather odd and now I am waiting for her in such weather. Sighing, _'Is she even going to come ?' I_ thought .

**Yuki POV**

"Today business sure is slow isn't it, Ed ?" I said to the part timer. He nodded, keeping his eyes peeled to his text book. _'He sure is a hard worker, maybe I should let him leave early, he needs to study right, oh plus today is his birthday right?' _"Ed you can head home early, since there isn't much people I should be able to handle." He look up and bow down before going to the break room, he come back out with his bag ready to leave. "Oh! Here take this." I said while I pass him a box. "Today is your birthday isn't it? Take this as a birthday gift though its not much"I said with a smile He remained silent before blushing and mumbling a soft thank you and left.

I look out of the foggy window of the shop and see the silhouette of a man, _'He is still here...?'_ I thought. I went back to the kitchen and made some warm tea and grab an umbrella before stepping out of my shop. I walk towards that guy, though being shorter than he is I made sure that he was sheltered from the snow. "Here drink it." I said and pass the Thermos that contained the tea (don't know what this is google it can't remember the exact term for this item.) He took it and stared at me questioningly. Feeling him staring at me, "Umm... you've been standing out here for a long time and the snow is getting heavier so I brought some tea to warm you up,that is if you don't mind."I said blushing. 'Eh?blushing ? even though he is very good looking why are you blushing yuki!' I thought. He opened the thermos and pour the tea out before drinking. "It's nice...chamomile tea."He said while smiling. My jaw slightly drop as I felt like I was being suck into his intoxicating sapphire eyes like a black hole. His smile was very beautiful too like a sun warming me in this cold those thoughts went through my head I drop the umbrella and squat on the ground trying to cover my face that was the colour of cherries. "Haha, you're sure a funny guy." He laughed and he squat next to me, he held the umbrella up for us now.

"Ring..ring.." I heard the bell of my shop ring, then I saw someone enter the shop. "Ah..sorry I have to go I have a customer, feel free to come in to have some sweets." I said before running back to my shop. Leaving him squatting on the ground with a umbrella and a thermos.

**Francis POV**

I stare at my back as the guy he just met ran back to the shop looking slightly flustered. Smirking, I stood up while taking another gulp of tea. "Ack! Hot." I stuck my scalded tongue out and fan it . Then suddenly my phone rang, I looked at the caller id before picking it up. " Bonjour, Françoise? Where are you?" I asked. "Sorry Francis I was planning to say this to you face to face but I don't think I dare but lets break up..."After she finished her sentence she hang up the phone. I place my phone back in my pocket, only feeling a little down since I knew that girls mostly dated me for my looks if not money and the all would break up with me in no more than two months when they got bored or freak out when they know I'm bisexual. Sighing I finished up the tea and walk towards the store.I opened the door and the warm air from the heater and the fragrance of different pastries greeted him.

**Yuki's POV**

I look up and saw the guy that was standing outside entering my shop. I smile and quickly ran and got a clean towel and gave it to him. "Use this and wipe up or you might catch a cold." He took the towel and dried himself up, he hung his clothes at the coat hanger. "Oh I remember to introduce myself, I'm Mizukiyoru Yuki nice to meet you." I said grinning. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy, nice to meet you too,when this store became a pastry shop?"

"Oh I moved here not long ago and bought this place and open a store, umm..would you mind trying this ?" I asked, blushing while holding out a plate of pastry. "Sure." He smiled and sat down, I set the plate down on the table. "Um..what tea would you like to drink ?"I asked walking behind the counter, in front of selves of tea. "Any tea that goes with the cake." He said. _'Hmm...what will go well with Mille-Feuille.' __**(Actually I don't know what it goes well with.)**_I pick up the box that contained the jasmine tea leaves and made tea while Francis took small bites of the dessert.

**Francis's POV**

_'Hnn...this is not bad for a first try.' _I thought. I was actually a well known pâtissier here in France, Paris,andwas also known as a gourmet. I glanced up when Yuki placed the tea on the table. "So how is it ?" he asked. "Hmm...its good but there is always room for improvement." I said and pick the tea cup up and sipping the tea.

**Yuki's POV**

I took a seat in front of Francis (It's a 2 person seat), I look at him while he ate, he has beautiful shoulder length blond hair, eyes like sapphire gems and a charming smile and slight stubble at his chin. The longer I stare the more I get mesmerized by his looks,_ 'he looks like an angel...'_ that thought passed through my mind.

**Francis's POV**

I felt his gaze even when I'm eating, I place the fork down and look up. He seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and blushed when I caught him staring at me. I stood up abruptly and took the plate and went to the kitchen still blushing. _'Ohonhon...seems like I found a cute lamb' _I thought. I look at my watch, it was going to be six soon. "Hey Yuki, when are you closing?" I ask. He came out and look at the wall clock. "I think I will close soon there isn't much customer anyway."He said.

"If your free this evening, can we have dinner together today ?" I ask then taking my phone out. "Hmm...I am free this evening...so ok." He said smiling. After he agreed, I called for my driver and booked a place for us in a restaurant. "Before we go and have dinner, we are coming to my house to get you properly dressed."I said.

"Eh? Properly dressed? Where are we going?" Yuki ask. "We are going to château de cristal."I said.

Yuki's jaw drop after I mentioned where we are going. "You...mean the famous restaurant that is very to book a place and always have a extremely long queue outside ?" I nodded. "Oh my god...I don't think I have enough money and I don't have anything appropriate to wear."Yuki said panicking.

"Don't worry dinner will be on me and that is why we are going to my place to get you properly dressed."I said smirking at the cute panicking face of Yuki. Suddenly tears spilled out of Yuki's eyes and he hug me, "No one have been that nice to me, thank you Francis, treating me, someone you only knew for a few hours so good, you're really an angel" He said while he look at me as if I really was an angel that have came down to earth.

Yuki quickly pack up the store with the help of right after they finish cleaning the store, they heard a car honk from outside. They both went out and into the car and are on the way to Francis mansion. During the ride, Yuki kept quieting, he was deep in thoughts._ 'Who is Francis anyway...his name sounds so familiar...where have I heard it before...'_

**To be continued...**


	2. Note

Sorry i know i'm haven't been updating my stories much, there are either half way done or i'm stuck and is waiting for inspiration to strike me. I'm going to hiatus since i need to send my laptop to fix the falling screen (==') its irritating that i can't write when i feel so inspired to, plus i'm going overseas for about a month and its hard to type on phone and there is no wifi there. So sorry for not updating much and i'm editing some chapters so it will take a long time.


End file.
